


Children of the Dance

by BettyHT



Series: Dance [2]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: Second in the Dance series:  it's the next generation showing up and the sons now have to assume the duties of fathers and deal with issues serious as well as commonplace from adoption to puppies.





	Children of the Dance

Children of the Dance

Chapter 1

"You're adopted. It's MY papa and MY mama.!" AC smirked.

"They had to take you. They wanted me!" Beth replied with her chin raised in defiance.

It was an exchange that had happened before, but each time when Beth and AC had taunted each other with this argument it had always occurred well outside the range of the superlative hearing of both of their parents. This time, Andi was on her way to the stable to remind the children that they were having dinner at grandpa's home that evening and to be careful not to get dirty. Too overcome with emotion to say much, Andi entered the stable and ordered the children to the house and to their bedrooms until their father got home. She hated that she would dump this in Adam's lap but worried that she couldn't handle the situation. She sat on a bench and cried, and on the bench was where Adam found her when he arrived home nearly an hour later. No longer crying, Andi nevertheless was still distraught and her red and puffy eyes told that tale better than any words. Adam hurried to his wife's side, sat down, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Tell me what happened."

"We've tried so hard to have AC and Beth be brother and sister, but what I heard today makes me think we've failed." Andi told Adam what she had overheard. From his reaction, she knew he was as upset as she was. Adam took a deep breath and said he would talk with each of them.

Once in the house, Adam paused and breathed deeply to calm himself and reminded himself that his children were only six years old. He did not want them to have to grow up too fast for he was well aware of the consequences of that. Once he believed he had a good plan to deal with the situation, he walked to AC's bedroom first and knocked. Hearing a muffled 'Yes', he entered the room to find that his son was facedown on the bed. He sat up when Adam sat on the bed beside him.

"Mama overheard something that upset her very much. Would you please tell me about it?"

"It really was nothing. Beth and I say that to each other a lot, well not a lot, but we say it when we're mad. Some kids at school said things like that to us, and I guess we picked it up that way."

"What did you say to her?"

"You already know. Mama told you."

"Yes, but I want you to say it here so we can talk about it."

"I told her that she was adopted and you were my papa and mama is my mama."

"So, you were telling her that we aren't really her parents but just yours?"

AC hung his head in shame.

"How does it sound when I say it like that when you're not angry at Beth? You said you have said it before and more than once so why haven't we ever heard it before?"

AC started to cry softly.

"I said it to be mean. I wanted to hurt her because she made me angry. I never said it in front of you or mama because I knew it was wrong to do. But she said mean things to me too!"

"What do you gain from hurting your sister?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"When I was much younger, Joe used to say mean things to me when he was angry."

AC snickered. "He still does."

"No, he calls me Yankee granite head, and stubborn mule and things like that. Those things don't hurt. No he used to say things that hurt me. He said he hated me. He said that he wished I had never come back from college, or he would say that I ought to leave because the family would be better off without me. Those hurt."

AC reached up a hand to touch his father's cheek. "Uncle Joe really said those things to you?"

"Yes, those and a few more. He would say them when he was mad. He was upset so he wanted to hurt me. Usually it was because I criticized him or told him to do something. He resented that a lot, and I wasn't very good at working with him, I guess. All these years later, the hurt is still there a bit. And what did he gain by saying those things? Did it make him feel better? Or did he feel bad about it later?"

"What kind of things did you and Uncle Joe have those arguments about?"

"AC, I can't really remember any of them. I remember the hurtful words but not why they were spoken. They are sad memories I cannot seem to forget."

"So if I'm mad at Beth, I should just talk about what made me mad, because we'll forget all about that someday. But I should not say mean things because she might never forgive me?"

"Oh, she'll forgive you because she's your sister. I forgave Joe every time. It's the forgetting that's hard to do."

AC nodded in response impressing Adam with how quickly he had understood and accepted the concept of the golden rule. Looking at his father with tears in his eyes, AC had one more thing to say.

"I'm really sorry I said mean things to Beth. I should go apologize to her, and promise I will never say mean things to her because she's my sister."

"What about your mother?"

"Papa, I'll tell her I'm sorry too. And Papa, I'm sorry I said those things. Please forgive me?"

"I forgive you. Now you need to go see your sister and your mama. I'll be talking with Beth as soon as you're finished with your apology."

Later, when Beth walked into the stable ahead of her father, she broke into tears when she saw AC sitting with their mother. AC jumped up to run to her and take her by the hand, leading her forward to where Andi waited. He held her hand as she apologized to him and then to their mother with tears streaming down her face. Her voice was barely audible as she choked back her sobs. Soon all three were in a big hug.

"Hey, don't I get to be part of this?"

AC and Beth jumped up from the bench to give their father a hug. Andi walked up to the three of them with tears still falling. She grabbed Adam's face between her hands and kissed him making both of their children turn away.

"It's just a kiss. Now you two could kiss your father too. What he had to do wasn't easy for him to do."

As Adam knelt down between his children, they sandwiched him in a hug and each kissed a cheek. Adam told them then to hurry to the house to change so they wouldn't be late to Grandpa's house. As they arrived there later for dinner, it was still obvious that Andi had been crying. When Ben noticed and looked at Adam, he told them there had been an issue with the children but it had been resolved.

Dinner with the daughters-in-law and seven children had to be buffet style. The children sat on the steps leaving room on the opposite side for others to walk up or down. The dining table was loaded with food and the adults filled plates for the youngsters and then filled plates for themselves. Hop Sing was really in his glory every Sunday evening with fifteen Cartwrights to feed. There was always some leftovers but the older sons were more than happy to take those home with them. Ben could swear that Hop Sing made too much just so that Adam and Hoss would have leftovers to take with them.

After dinner, Joe offered to show a new colt to AC, Beth, and Eric, but Beth and AC said they would rather go to the stable with Hoss who had offered to show them kittens he had seen when he arrived. Ben saw Adam drop his head down and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose signaling to anyone who knew him well that he knew what the problem was and was worried about it. After the three oldest left with Hoss, the younger children asked if Joe would show them the colt. Joe agreed to do that and smiled for the children but sent a frown toward Adam who wasn't even looking at him.

When Joe and the children had exited, Ben had to ask, and Adam filled him in on the whole conversation. Andi sat by Adam, and Lisha, Liz, and Mariah listened in.

"I thought it was settled. I never meant for them to be angry with Joe. I'll talk with them again and straighten that out."

As it turned out, Adam didn't have to do that. Hoss asked AC and Beth why they had come with him when Joe had invited them to see the colt, and they told him the whole story. Unlike Adam, his children were not reticent at all and were quite willing to tell their Uncle Hoss the story. When Joe brought the other children to the stable to see the kittens, Hoss pulled him aside as all seven children were engaged with the four black kittens. Hoss repeated what he had been told.

"Why did Adam have to bring this up after all these years?"

"Joe, he was just trying to teach his children a lesson. It was a good one too, but those children love him dearly and now they have a little grudge against you. I think it would help a lot ifn you was to apologize to them for those things you said to their daddy."

"They weren't even around then, and I was a lot younger."

"Yeah, and I told you then that those things you said hurt our older brother a lot, and you told me every time that it never bothered him cause he was cold as ice inside. You know better now. So it's time to make it right and let it go."

"He didn't tell them that I used to say he didn't have a heart and was cold as ice inside with no feelings."

"That should tell you something right there."

"Well he used to make me so mad."

"Yup, and then you'd try to hurt him. And it worked too, didn't it? What would Pa have done if he had ever heard those things you said to Adam?"

"Pa would have blistered my behind as well as my ears, wouldn't he?"

Thinking about Hoss' words for just a moment, Joe walked over to the children and asked if he could speak to AC and Beth. Hoss watched them as they talked quietly, and then he grinned as he saw the three hug. With big smiles, AC and Beth rejoined the children then. As the whole group moved toward the house later, Adam was leaning on the corral fence and asked to speak to Joe.

"It's all taken care of, older brother. AC, Beth, and I talked. And if I didn't say it enough, I am sorry for all those mean things I said to you when I was younger. I'll be sure to teach my children not to do that to anyone. I love you, and I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Adam was speechless which was something Joe had seldom accomplished in his life. He had to rub that in a little which got both of them laughing. They entered the house that way and with arms around each other's shoulders which made everyone inside relax. There had been a lot of lessons learned by the Cartwrights that day, and it made them even stronger as a family.

Chapter 2

"But I want to go too. I want to hunt with you, Papa!"

"Beth, only men and their sons are going hunting. You will stay home with your mother. All the girls are staying home with their mothers."

"But the other girls are younger than me. I'm the same age as Eric and AC so why can't I go if they're going?"

"There will be no women on the hunt. The only way any girls are going is if the women come along and they're not coming."

"Why aren't they going with you?"

"None of the women in this family can fire a rifle and none of them hunt."

"If Mama could fire a rifle, then could we go along?"

Hoss started laughing then and Joe could no longer restrain the chuckles. The thought of Andi with a rifle in her hands was so very funny to both of them. If she actually held a rifle, it might be downright scary though.

"Yeah, now, older brother, Joe and I would just love to hear your answer to that one."

Andi came walking outside of the house and asked what the merriment was about.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with, Andi. Our daughter is not accepting very well that she cannot go along on the hunt with her brother."

"Well, why can't she go?" Andi was sincere in her question. She liked to tease Adam but this was not one of those times. Adam bent his head and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Now everyone there knew he was upset and trying to think carefully of how to answer the question. For a man reticent at sharing his feelings, he really did need to come up with a new repertoire of body language because every member of his family knew what each gesture or pose meant now.

"Andi, Beth doesn't know how to use a rifle. I have just started to teach AC and I will be by his side every moment he carries that firearm. I can't watch out for Beth at the same time."

"Well, I could go along and watch out for Beth." Then Andi scowled at her brothers-in-law who started laughing uproariously. She wasn't sure what was so funny but knew it was about her because they started laughing the moment she had said that she could go along.

"Andi, you don't know how to use a firearm either. We're going to be up in the northwest part of the Ponderosa. There are wolves, coyotes, bear, and cougar there. If you go, we would all have to stay in the cabin to be safe. There isn't much point to a hunting trip if we can't go hunting. Hoss will be with Eric and I will be with AC. There are four bunks in the cabin." Thinking that he had explained everything he needed to, Adam paused, but he got very nervous as he saw the expression on his wife's face.

"Well, if you taught me how to shoot, then I could go and be with Beth."

That caused both hands to go up and Adam massaged his temples with his fingers. He was trying to think of how could he possibly extricate himself from this conversation without making his wife angry.

"Sweetheart, it takes more than one lesson to learn how to shoot. I've been teaching AC for months now. He has moved on from target practice to shooting rabbits and squirrels, and you know that he has already bagged a few for our dinner table. Eric has done the same with Hoss teaching him. I cannot teach you to shoot well enough to protect yourself and Beth in just a couple of days."

"Well, then we should get started so that by the time you take your next hunting trip, Beth and I will be ready."

Adam nodded. Andi was no longer the sheltered young woman he had married. She had a strong will and determination he admired, and she was an amazing wife and mother. She was his best friend and he needed to accept her decision. Hoss and Joe stopped laughing when they realized Adam was in fact going to teach Andi to shoot. With the issue settled as far as Andi was concerned, she took Beth by the arm and walked into the house with her.

"Adam, now Joe and I was laughing, but you can't really be serious about giving Andi a rifle. She could really hurt someone." Hoss loved his sister-in-law but in seven years had seen enough of her clumsiness when she was nervous or upset for him to be very worried about her handling a firearm.

"Don't worry. I'll be with her. We'll start with a shotgun and see what happens."

"Hey, Adam, you being with her might be why Hoss is worried. If anything happens, can I have that fancy Henry rifle of yours with all the engraving and everything?"

Joe hurried to get away from the horse trough when he saw the look on Adam's face. His brothers used to toss him in there far too often he thought. Usually it happened when they were perturbed about something he said and remembered that their father had always said they couldn't discipline him so a dunk was the next best thing. He began to hurry toward his horse as Adam advanced on him.

"Hey, Adam, now you wouldn't want to do anything like that and maybe hurt yourself just before your hunting trip now would ya?" Joe hastily mounted up and headed for home where he had been going until he had stopped to listen in on the conversation between Adam and Beth. As he rode off, Hoss walked up and slapped Adam on the shoulder.

"Kinda nice we don't actually have to throw him in there any more. Just making him think we will is good enough."

Adam laughed then and walked into his house with his big brother.

On Saturday morning, Adam pulled the shotgun out of the locked firearms cabinet in his study, cleaned and oiled it, and checked it over before taking some shells and putting them in his pocket. He walked into the kitchen carrying the firearm and saw Andi's eyes get very big. He had known that reality was going to be a bit of a shock for her. He handed her the shotgun.

"It's not loaded. Just lift it and hold it and get used to the weight of it first."

Holding the gun like it was a broom, Andi did lift it several times.

"Now hold it like you're cradling a baby. Keep the stock down and the barrel up. That's it. Now carrying it that way when you're hunting can keep you from accidentally discharging the weapon into yourself or your companions should you trip or fall."

"You don't always have to think that I'm going to trip or fall." Andi was a little short with him mostly because she was nervous just holding the unloaded weapon.

"Mama, Papa said the same thing to me when he first handed me the rifle to hold. Keep the barrel up and cradle the weapon as you walk."

Then she was a little embarrassed for being oversensitive.

"I will not be making fun of you with something so serious. There is no joking with a firearm. I will teach you step by step just the way I taught AC, and eventually I will teach Beth too."

"You will? Oh, Papa thank you so very much." Beth had a huge grin that her father answered with one of his own.

"Not today, though. One student with a firearm in one day is enough. When I get back from hunting, I will teach you. If your mother learns, then you should too." Adam had thought a lot about the area where they lived. Andi and Beth were going to stay with Ben and Lisha was going to be there too. Neither he nor Hoss felt comfortable leaving their wives for five days without protection so he had decided it probably was time to teach his wife to shoot at least the shotgun. He thought she might be too nervous for a rifle but knew that a shotgun was a very good defensive weapon. Just its appearance scared people who knew what they could do.

"Let's go outside behind the stable. AC and Beth can clear the table and wash the dishes." Adam gave his two children a pointed look, and they got busy. He opened the door and Andi walked out ahead of him. He took her arm and smiled at her. "It will be fine. If it's too much for you at any point, just tell me, and we can wait until tomorrow to do more. I would like to get you far enough along in the lesson to try some target shooting while we're gone, but again, if it's too much too soon, just say something."

Taking the gun from Andi, Adam opened it and dropped in a shell and then snapped it closed. He opened it again and the shell popped up a little, and he pulled it out. "Be careful to point the barrel at the ground when loading. Never point this weapon in the direction of a person unless you mean to shoot them or at least want them to think you will." Then he handed the gun to her. "Now see if you can load it."

Struggling a bit at first with the unfamiliar task, Andi got the gun open and reached for the shell in Adam's hand. She loaded the weapon and closed it. Adam nodded and then asked her to unload it. She did that more quickly. Then he had her reload it and told her to cradle the loaded weapon. When she had done that, he walked to an old stump and placed a can on it. He walked back and told her to take the gun and put it to her shoulder but to keep her finger off the trigger. He showed her how to set the gun against her shoulder and get her cheek down on the stock to aim. Next he had her position her feet apart so that she could swing the gun from side to side without moving her feet and keeping her balance. Then he said to lean forward just a little to help absorb the recoil of the gun. Once she had done all of those things, she was ready for the last step.

"Sight in on that can on the stump. Take a deep breath and exhale. Hold your breath then and squeeze the trigger. The only thing that moves when you shoot is your trigger finger. Everything else should be still. Now, whenever you're ready."

Andi paused. She took several deep breaths and exhaled. Each time, Adam thought she was ready to shoot. When she finally did, he was caught almost by surprise. The other surprise was that she hit the can dead center and there wasn't much left of it. He looked at her and she was standing very still with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Did I hit it?"

"Didn't you see it?"

"No, I closed my eyes when I squeezed the trigger."

Laughing, Adam took the gun from Andi. He touched her cheek and she flinched.

"Next time, hold the gun firmer against your cheek and that won't happen. It bucked up into you a little because there was some room there. How's your shoulder?"

"Okay. It's a little tender too."

"Same advice. Hold it firmly there too and let your body rock back to absorb the recoil. The best news is you're a natural shot. You blasted that can on your first try. Good job! Next time perhaps you would consider keeping your eyes open."

Andi smiled with pride for Adam did not give undeserved praise. He was impressed with her first lesson, and she kissed him then.

"Thank you for trusting me."

"Enough for today?"

Nodding, Andi reached for the gun to carry it back to the house. In the house, Adam showed her how to clean the shotgun and wipe it down. Then he showed her where the key was to his gun cabinet so she could stow it away safely.

The next day after Sunday services, Adam told Andi to get the gun and three shells. He told Beth she could watch and learn but wouldn't be using the shotgun. Then he walked outside to wait. Once she had the gun and shells, they walked to the area behind the barn and Adam instructed her to do the things she had learned the day before. After getting Beth in a safe spot to watch, he set up targets for Andi but let her do everything else. She hit all three cans and didn't have the problem with recoil she had had the day before. After that, they went to the house where she cleaned the gun, wiped it down, and then stowed it away safely.

"When we're gone, you can practice. Two or three shots a day should be enough. There's about two dozen shells in there, more than enough for your use in the next five days. Beth can sit behind and watch just like today. I'll start teaching her to shoot when I return."

"Could you just give her one lesson today? Just do enough to let her know that this will happen. I won't let her practice while you're gone."

Adam agreed and then went through much of what he did with Andi except he used the small caliber rifle that AC was using. Beth got every part of the lesson except shooting. She was very disappointed in that until AC said that was the same lesson he had gotten. Until he did everything as instructed, their father had not let him shoot so he encouraged Beth to remember each thing Papa had said. That night at dinner, the family was all smiles. It had been a good weekend and the next day Adam and AC would leave to hunt with Hoss and Eric. Beth and Andi were looking forward to the hunting trip that the whole family would take after this one.

Chapter 3

There were a lot more things to do on a hunting trip than just hunt, and that was the first lesson for Eric and AC. After spending hours traveling to the cabin, they had to stow all the gear away in the cabin, get the horses secured in the lean-to in the corral behind the cabin with grass and water, groom the horses, stow the saddles and tack in the cabin behind the door, carry more water from the creek for use in the cabin, and find a good spot and dig a hole for latrine use. When that was all done, it was too late in the day to do any hunting, but Adam and Hoss took them to the creek for some fishing. They caught enough for dinner and had fish with fried potatoes, beans with bacon, and some cornbread that they had packed. After washing the dishes and pots, they sat on the porch of the cabin until dusk descended and the bugs made them go inside. All four slept fairly well and would have slept better except for Hoss' snoring. In the morning, Hoss got some cross looks from the boys. When the boys went outside to relieve themselves, Hoss wondered aloud.

"What do you suppose that's about?"

"I have told you for years that you snore like a freight train. You never want to believe me or Joe when we tell you that. Well, ask the boys who had to try to sleep through it last night."

"Aw heck, you probably put them up to it anyway."

Shaking his head at Hoss' denial, Adam put ammunition in his pockets, and a few other necessities for the day and made sure two canteens were full. He was heading down the valley to try for a deer. Hoss would head up the hill and try for a bighorn. They planned to switch locations the second day regardless of how it turned out. Hoss did the same. Once the boys returned, they were instructed on what to bring with them. Hoss and Eric never spotted any game close enough to take a shot but heard rifle fire in the valley and expected to have fresh venison for dinner. It was a small deer that Adam and AC brought back, and from the proud look on AC's face and the spring in his step, they correctly surmised that he had shot the deer. He had brought the deer down and Adam had finished him off when they got close with a shot to the head.

The boys got their first lessons then in taking care of meat from a hunt. The deer was skinned and cut up. The next day, Adam planned to teach AC how to make jerky and smoke some of the meat for they had too much and the weather was warmer than they had expected. Hoss didn't mind because it meant he could eat as much as he wanted and no one would complain. All three were amazed at how prodigious his appetite was after climbing around on the rocks all day looking for a bighorn sheep.

The next morning, Hoss and Eric headed to the valley to hunt deer as Adam and AC worked at the cabin. Adam and AC heard shots and assumed the hunt was going well but then there were more shots. Adam grabbed his rifle and told AC to get his. Stuffing ammunition in their pockets, they left the cabin on a run toward where the shots were ringing out. As they got closer, Adam got AC into good cover and then advanced. Once he was close enough, he saw that Hoss and Eric were pinned down with shots coming from two sides and a sheer rock face behind them. He circled around until he could fire at both positions where men were shooting at his brother. Then he picked targets and opened fire. He shot his first target in the shoulder and the man dropped his rifle and retreated. His companion sent some shots toward Adam before he too retreated. Adam fired at the other position then as did Hoss, and the others fled as well.

"Hoss, I'll cover you as much as I can. Head this way."

There were no more shots though and Hoss with Eric safely in front of him moved quickly to where Adam was. Then they retreated to where AC was covering them. All four proceeded to the cabin at a fast pace with Adam and Hoss taking turns to stop and give cover to the other three. Once they were at the cabin, Adam directed the boys to start packing up.

"What happened down there?"

"We was just walking as quiet as we could, and we heard voices. We moved that way to see what it was and found rustlers. They had some of our cows and were using a running iron on them to change the brand. As soon as one of them spotted us, they opened fire. I had to get Eric to cover as fast as I could. Figured you'd hear and come help out. Too bad we got the boys with us. Those darn rascals are gonna get away with it."

"No, they aren't. I recognized at least two of them. They work over at the Silver Dollar ranch. We'll head back and I'll go to town and give the names to Roy so the law can handle it."

Eric and AC were wide-eyed with worry. Adam walked over to AC and pulled him into a hug telling him they would head home to get them away from danger, and he would be safe in his own bed by nightfall. Eric walked over to Hoss who grabbed his son and hugged him too. Then they hurriedly packed everything else and saddled up the horses for the trip back. Adam took them on a long route away from where the shooting had been and in the opposite direction from where the men had retreated.

Over on the other side of the valley up on the ridge, the rustlers watched them go.

"Wow, they ain't even gonna make a try for us. We're free and clear."

"I don't think so. Adam was close enough to see us. Jasp and I were in a card game with him just a few weeks ago. He's likely to remember us, and he knew we had some money to gamble. He's gonna know where we got that money now. He has to be stopped before he can get to the sheriff."

"How we gonna do that? Nate is winged, and they got a big head start on us. We can't follow too close or they'll see us with this open valley between them and us."

"We don't have to follow them. We know where Adam is going. We can head directly there and wait for him. He ain't never gonna make it to town to blab to the sheriff."

"What about Nate?"

"We'll get him patched up and he can wait it out at that cabin they was using. Now let's get busy."

Several hours later, Adam and Hoss with the two boys rode into the yard at the Ponderosa surprising Ben and the ladies who were sitting on the porch enjoying the unseasonably warm day.

"What happened? No one is hurt but the boys look like they're in shock." Ben was quite concerned and looked over his sons and grandsons very carefully. Adam and Hoss related the whole story, and then Adam said he knew at least two of them and would let Roy know.

"We came right back. We had to get the boys out of danger." Adam knew that his father would have preferred to deal with the rustlers directly, but that danger to his grandsons would make him understand why he and Hoss had let the rustlers get away.

"Of course, of course. Now everyone can stay here if you want."

"No, Pa, I think Hoss and I would like to get our families home. We told the boys that they would be safe in their own beds tonight."

By then, Andi and Lisha had packed up their valises and were ready to leave. Adam and Hoss hitched up the carriages and packed up their belongings. AC rode in the carriage with his mother and Beth and Adam led the extra horse as they rode out of the yard. Hoss tied his horse and Eric's to the back of the carriage and the three of them left too. Joe had come up from the horse breaking corrals and Ben and Mariah filled him in on what had happened. Liz had taken their two youngsters inside when she realized how serious the situation was that was being described.

Once Adam and his family were home, they unpacked the carriage at the house Then he sent the children inside with Andi as he took care of the horses. He finished and saddled his extra mount for a ride into town. As he exited the stable, there was a shot that hit him in the leg as he mounted up. He quickly slid over the horse and using it as a shield, headed for the stable for cover. Inside the house, Andi and the children rushed to the window to see what had happened and saw three riders brandishing rifles descending from the hill and saw Adam limping behind his horse into the stable. Andi knew his rifle was already in the house so all he had was a pistol against those three men.

Quickly giving instructions to her children, Andi ran to the gun cabinet to get the shotgun. She dropped a handful of shells in her pocket and put two in the shotgun. Two was all she was likely to use but she knew Adam would want her prepared so she took the extras. Once she was outside, the three men approached the stable. She came up behind them.

"Drop those rifles or you'll get a load of buckshot."

The three men turned around and smirked. They didn't raise their weapons toward her but they didn't drop them either.

"It's just his wife. I bet that thing isn't even loaded."

"I have backup. Look at the upstairs windows of the house."

Looking up, the men saw two windows with rifle barrels poking out.

"It's just his brats. They're little. Don't have to worry about two brats who can't shoot."

The man who had done most of the speaking wore a hat nearly as large as the one Hoss wore. Just as he finished speaking, there was a shot from the house and his hat hit the ground. The next shot was at his feet.

In a boy's voice they heard the threat. "Next one is in your head. My Papa taught me how to do the kill shot."

Getting nervous, the two behind the loudmouth dropped their rifles just as there was another voice behind them.

"And if he doesn't, I'm here, and she's a pretty good shot with that scattergun. Heck she wouldn't have to be at that range anyway. She's so close, a bad shot's going to blow you half away."

The man dropped his rifle too. Instead of one wounded man, they had ridden up on a hornet's nest. It was better to face rustling charges than to die. Of course, Roy was going to press attempted murder charges on them for their assault on Adam but they didn't know that then.

"Put them in the cellar. Use that pile of rocks that we were going to use for the wall to weight down the door."

Adam limped behind Andi as she herded the men to the root cellar. Once they were inside, she ordered them to pull the door closed. AC and Beth had gotten there by that time and Adam had them carry over several rocks and pile them against the door and then pile more on top of them effectively locking the door. As soon as they finished, he promptly fell over. All three rushed to his side. The black pants had hidden the fact that he was bleeding profusely. Andi pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and Adam pulled his too. Using those Andi pressed down on the wound and the bleeding diminished.

"Oh my God, it's not an artery that got hit then. AC use the horse Papa saddled and ride to the main house. Tell Grandpa and Joe what happened and then get back here. Beth run into the kitchen and get some towels."

"I don't think I can get in the house, but if you help me, I can get to the bench over there." And Adam pointed at the garden bench near the cellar. It took some time but eventually Adam was lying on the bench. Andi wrapped a long towel around his leg to hold a wad of towel against the wound. She checked periodically but the bleeding was minimal.

"Do you need something for the pain?"

"Not yet, but I think the bone might be broken. Paul's going to be poking around in there and I'll probably need something then."

Andi started to shake then and Adam put out his arm for her to go to him. Then he saw Beth and she wasn't doing much better so he signaled her to come to him too. They sat together like that until Ben and AC rode into the yard. Adam hadn't talked much except to ask why Beth had a rifle when she was in the house, and laughed softly when Andi said it was to make them think all three of them could shoot. Beth's rifle had been unloaded. She had told AC to fire warning shots and had not meant for him to shoot the man's hat off. Both were very impressed by their son's shooting abilities.

Ben helped get Adam into the house. Once he was in the bedroom, they managed to get his pants off and saw that the wound was an entrance wound only. Paul would have some work to do. They placed lots of towels under his leg and kept it slightly elevated to slow the bleeding even more. As was usual in warmer weather, he hadn't been wearing anything under his pants so Andi found a pair of shortalls and they pulled them on him before the doctor arrived. Ben had rolled his eyes but Andi had smiled.

After a couple of hours, Joe arrived with the doctor, the sheriff and some deputies. AC had gathered up the firearms and tied the horses outside the stable. It was a quick job for the deputies to get them out of the cellar and mounted up. They just had to wait until Roy checked inside to make sure Adam wasn't hurt too badly and then they headed to town.

After giving Adam some laudanum that he protested, Paul began his examination by probing the wound with his finger. Adam had been afraid that the bone was broken, but Paul's examination showed that it had been nicked but not broken. That had flattened the bullet though and with the distance it had traveled diminishing its velocity, it was still in his leg. Paul had to open the wound further to retrieve the bullet and clean out the pieces of cloth imbedded in the wound and the fragment of bone that had chipped off his femur. Andi and Ben helped by handing Paul what he needed and keeping a good supply of towels to keep the area dry so he could work. Once Paul cleaned everything up and dusted the wound with sulfur powder, he stitched the wound closed and rebound the leg with a thick bandage.

"Make him stay off that leg for the next week. He can use a crutch to do what has to be done and then get back in bed. I'll be back later this week to check on his progress. I know someone will get me if he has any problems. But I have to head back to town. I left two patients after sewing up their battle scars from a brawl, and I need to see how they are doing."

"Could you tell Roy that there was a fourth rustler? Adam said he winged one of them and none of the men who were here were wounded so he's still out there somewhere." Paul nodded at Ben before he left the room. Ben went to tell the children about their father as Andi sat by the bed holding Adam's hand. Tears started flowing as soon as all was quiet. Meiling came in and picked up the bloody towels. Ben returned, put a hand on Andi's shoulder, and she turned to him sobbing.

"Now, now, you did just fine with all of this and Adam's going to be fine. Just let it out and then you can relax."

"I never knew how frightening it can be to hold a gun on a man. But I had to do it. They wanted to kill Adam."

With a new round of sobs, Andi buried her face into Ben's shoulder. The door opened and Mariah, Lisha, and Liz were there. Ben took Andi by the shoulders and pointed her at the three ladies.

"I'll sit with Adam. You go with the ladies and get cleaned up. Get something to eat too. When you're ready, come back here. Send the children in now though. I told them their father was going to be all right, but they'll want to see him."

After the ladies left, Joe walked in with Hoss and the children who sat on each side of their father's bed. He was covered now and looked very peaceful as he slept. Ben saw both AC and Beth take a deep sigh and then smile at each other. Then they nodded and looked back at their father's face. Ben was amazed. Everyone called them 'the twins', and they surely did act like it with the silent communication they were able to do.

"You two did a great job helping to save your father today. I'm am so very proud of you, and I'm sure he'll tell you that too when he can."

Hoss and Joe nodded as both noted how close in temperament these two children were. They had Andi's good humor and willingness to talk but had Adam's determination and coolness under pressure. Both could be so proud of the two children they were raising.

Chapter 4

"Wow, Joe's gonna be thirty. It's amazing, Adam, isn't it, how much has changed in the last eight years!"

"Hoss, they have been wonderful changes too. You have your three children and a wonderful wife. I have Andi and the twins. Joe's married and has two with a third on the way. Pa is busting out his shirtfronts with all the pride. Mariah has been so good for him too."

"That dance we went to sure made a huge difference in our lives."

"Except if I recall correctly, you never made it to that dance, Joe and Liz broke up after that dance, and Mariah met Pa later."

"Well, ya, but it was the dance that started everything moving in that direction. Don't go nitpicking with me when I'm trying to be, what do you call that again, philsophicant?"

"Philosophical, and yes, you are trying, however with only a slight modicum of success."

"Now what does that mean?"

"Pa, it means he doesn't accept what you're saying."

"Eric, I ain't gonna let you go hunting with Adam no more. He's taught you to sneak around all quiet like just like he does. It's darn nerve wracking sometimes to have you sneak up on a body."

"What's nerve wracking?"

"Dadburnit, now AC sneaks up from the other side. If I didn't know better, I'd say you done that on purpose."

AC and Eric grinned behind Hoss' back. They loved to play this game with him. He always enjoyed it too. It was harder to play it with Adam who often heard them coming and was ready with something by the time they were near him. It was, of course, more satisfying when they did manage to sneak up on him to surprise him. But Adam got even with AC each time he did manage to do it.

After the last retaliation, AC always looked under his bed at night before crawling in. It had been scary to hear that heavy breathing and have a hand grab his ankle and start pulling him out of the bed in the dark. Mama had given his father a tongue lashing for that one too as AC and Beth had looked on open-mouthed. Mama had gotten so scared when she heard AC hollering for help, she wasn't happy at all to find out Papa had been the source of the fright. The next morning, Adam and Andi had been all lovey dovey as the children called it so they knew they had made up. They were always like that after an argument. Their two children just didn't understand it, and when they asked Uncle Hoss or Grandpa, all they got were smiles and a promise that they would understand better when they grew up.

"Well, I need to get to town to pick up the last of the supplies for the party, Hoss." Looking at the boys, "Who wants to ride to town and help me get supplies?" Seeing no answer from either Eric or AC, "AC, thank you for volunteering to help me. Let's get going so we can get back sooner."

AC groaned and walked out to the wagon with his father.

At the general store in town, Adam got the supplies loaded with AC's help, but then Mr. Davis called him back into the store for another package. Adam handed AC the bag of hard candies and told him to pick one and sit outside to wait for him. In the store, Mr. Davis placed a small package on the counter for Adam.

"I almost forgot. This came all the way from England for you. It's heavy like a book."

"That it is, and I hope it's the one I think it is."

Adam opened the package immediately and was smiling broadly at the contents: Le Morte d'Arthur by Sir Thomas Malory. I've been waiting almost a year for this. I read it in college and haven't seen a copy since. I thought I would read it again and then see if Joe would like to read it. If not, I'll just keep it in my library until AC and Beth are old enough to read it. I have other stories about King Arthur and needed this one to finish my collection."

"What's it about that has you so all fired excited?"

Adam proceeded to tell him the tale. His excitement was contagious, and soon they were discussing the story. AC was wondering what was taking so long and wandered back to the door of the store. What he heard froze him in his tracks.

"Well of course the dark knight would fall in love with her. With her long blond hair, the beautiful blue eyes, and the way she could ride a horse, who wouldn't?"

"Yes, but she's married to his lord, the master of the domain. Isn't that going to lead to big trouble?"

"Yes, it will, but first they will steal away the moments they can with each other to show their love by going for long rides away from prying eyes. That works until they are so in love, they get careless. Then it will be a contest to see who survives the battle. I can't tell you how the story will end."

AC walked back to the wagon and climbed up into the seat. He couldn't believe that he had heard that his father was in love with his grandmother. He knew they spent time together and enjoyed riding together. Now those hugs took on a sinister appearance in his memory.

"Thanks, Adam. I'd like to borrow that book sometime if I could?"

"Certainly, now that I have intrigued you with the story, it would be mean not to. Well, I need to get going. AC is waiting and we've got the last of the supplies for Joe's party."

Walking outside, Adam wrapped the paper around the book again and stowed it in the back with the supplies. As he climbed into the wagon, AC stared straight ahead not saying a word.

"Now, I know I did make you wait a little, but is that enough to have you give me the silent treatment?"

Not acknowledging his father at all, AC sat ramrod straight. He was thinking of what he should do. First he needed to speak with Beth. Lost in thought, he did not see the quizzical look he got from his father who finally shrugged and snapped the reins. At the ranch, AC helped unload the wagon but maintained his silence. Hoss came out to help and asked Adam why AC wasn't talking, and Adam said he had no idea. Hoss followed AC to the stable when they were done. Beth and Eric were already out there playing with some kittens. Hoss stopped at the door when he heard the story AC was telling.

"Papa said it plain as day. He told Mr. Davis that he was in love with Grandma. He said they steal away for the moments they can get. He said he knows there's going to be trouble when they get found out. What are we going to do?"

At that moment, Hoss had no idea what to do. He was almost sure that AC was mistaken but there was that little niggling doubt that there might be telling the true story. Adam and Mariah did seem to go riding a lot. What if something did happen? Oh lordy, he was thinking to himself, that this would tear this family apart. Hoss walked back to the house, and when he saw Adam, he gave him a scowl.

"Now what's gotten into you? Fifteen minutes ago, we were talking and now you're looking at me like I robbed the bank."

"I just got some thinking to do. I'll talk to ya later."

Adam walked to the stable to get his children so that they could go home and clean up for the party. He found that Beth wasn't talking to him either, and AC and Beth held hands on the ride back like they did when they were in trouble. Once they got home, Adam had to ask.

"Is there something you need to tell me? If you did something wrong, you know the first thing to do is to step up and say what it is that you did."

Adam waited and there was no response. As his two children walked away, he thought he heard Beth say that he ought to step up and say what he did was wrong. Adam assumed she was giving advice to AC, and had no idea she meant him. Once Adam got in the house, Andi wanted to know what happened because the children were so morose and silent.

"Beth was almost in tears. I sent them up to change, and they said they didn't want to go to the party. What happened?"

"Sweetheart, I have no idea. In town, AC suddenly wouldn't speak to me. Then after he had a chance to talk with Beth, she won't speak with me either. I guess they'll tell us when they're ready."

At the Ponderosa, Hoss was being questioned by Joe who had seen how upset Hoss seemed to be. They were sampling the punch their father had made. Ben had had a few cups himself earlier just to make sure it was made well which was his excuse every time.

"Joe, I heard AC tell Beth and Eric that Adam admitted he was having an affair with Mariah."

Joe could not have been more shocked.

"But he and Andi seem to be so much in love. How could he? AC must be mistaken."

"Are you sure? Well they been going on those long rides two or three times a week at least. Maybe something happened when they was doing that and they can't stop themselves now."

Hoss had started to convince himself that Adam and Mariah were having an affair and now he was leading Joe down that same path. Unknown to either of them, a jovial Ben had come out to see what was keeping his sons from helping him with the decorations. He heard the conversation and stood leaning against the wall by the front door as his sons discussed his eldest son's suspected treachery. Almost too weak kneed to walk, he made it to his desk and sat in his green chair. He knew that AC had to be mistaken but there was that little niggling doubt that made his heart beat faster and his palms sweat. When Hoss and Joe came in and saw him sitting so dejectedly, Hoss whispered to Joe.

"I think he knows."

"What's to know, Hoss? It's just a seven-year-old's idea of what he heard. He could be completely wrong."

Putting on their happy faces, Hoss and Joe walked up to their father and asked what other work needed to be done.

"Do whatever you think needs doing. I think I need to go lie down for a while."

Seeing how Ben was, Hoss and Joe both started to feel the anger rise within them. How could Adam and Mariah do this? But what if there was nothing? Mariah walked out of the kitchen and offered to help. Hoss and Joe were a little short with her and told her they didn't need her help. Then Ben cold shouldered her as he went up to rest, and Hoss and Joe had made it clear her presence wasn't welcome either. Mariah now felt the same way as Adam. She thought back over the day and could think of nothing that had caused these reactions.

As Adam readied the carriage for the ride to the party, he placed a cushion and a blanket on the back seat. As his family came out, he helped Andi to sit in the back. AC and Beth gave each other knowing looks. Papa and Mama always sat together in the carriage on the front seat sometimes even kissing a time or two much to the embarrassment of their children in the back seat. Now they were not sitting together, and Mama looked a little ill too. Both shot dagger looks at their father, but they still had no idea what to do.

At the party, Adam brought a plate of food to Andi who sat in a chair on the porch. Then he walked off to dance with Mariah who had been unable to pry Ben from his own chair on the porch. Adam and Mariah danced a number of times that night as their spouses sat. As he ingested more punch, Joe's temper rose each time he saw Adam and Mariah laughing and then saw Andi sitting by herself, and Ben seated by himself except for the occasional guest who stopped by to talk. Mariah took one look at Ben's face after the music stopped and walked to sit next to Andi.

"I don't know what has gotten into some of these Cartwright men today. Ben isn't hardly speaking to me, and Hoss and Joe are treating me like I committed a crime."

"It must be catching. AC and Beth are acting the same way. I saw them with Eric a short time ago, and he looked the same. Adam has been so sweet though. He brought me all my favorite foods and got some fruit punch that wasn't spiked."

"Well at least Adam is being his usual charming self. Ben always told me he was the moody one, but today it seems to be the reverse."

Adam walked up to ask Mariah if she wished to dance again as the band readied another tune. AC stalked over to him and jerked his arm away from Mariah's hand.

"Please, Papa, stay with Mama."

"We're just dancing, son. Mama is fine."

Joe walked over with Hoss then and with Hoss encouraging him, Joe felt he had to say something.

"Don't you think you've flaunted it enough?"

"What are you talking about? That I like to dance?"

"You could be a man about it, and tend to your wife."

"I am doing exactly what my wife asked me to do as if that is any concern of yours anyway."

Unable to control his anger any longer after drinking punch for most of the evening, Joe swung and caught Adam with a sucker punch laying him out on the ground. Andi was going to jump up to help him, but Mariah pushed her back into her seat and rushed to Adam's side. Joe's good sense had exited as he had succumbed to the effects of alcohol. It had happened before but usually in a saloon.

"Joe, what is the meaning of this outburst? You could have seriously injured your brother."

"Yeah, and that would have bothered you a lot, wouldn't it? To see your precious Adam punched out. Well, he deserved that and a whole lot more."

Walking up behind Joe, Ben and Hoss held Joe's arms.

"This is not the place to air the dirty laundry. We will not speak of this now in front of our guests." Ben was embarrassed not only at the fight but also that people might know now what he suspected. As Hoss saw Adam's reaction and then Mariah's, he knew that they had done nothing wrong, and he felt terrible at what he had helped set in motion.

"The hell we won't." Adam had shaken off the effects of Joe's punch and now he was angry.

"What the hell has been going on around here? Are you people all crazy?"

"Adam, I think there's been a big misunderstanding here. Let's all calm down and get this all settled." Hoss was trying to be the peacemaker, but now Adam was furious until Mariah put her hand on his arm and nodded toward Andi. That helped him get his perspective back, and he rushed to her side. As Ben witnessed all of this he realized too how foolish he had been to even consider the possibility that what he had overheard was true.

"Don't you worry. I'm sure there is nothing seriously wrong. We'll get it all straightened out. That is, if someone will tell me exactly what's going on." Adam was concerned at how this commotion might affect his wife.

Adam looked at Mariah who shrugged. Then he looked at his father and brothers and saw only chagrin from his father and Hoss and something else he couldn't identify from Joe.

"What's wrong?"

"How can you act so innocent? Both of you! AC told us you admitted to having an affair with Mariah and you didn't think anyone was going to find out?" Joe still didn't get it.

Something that happened rarely happened again then. Adam was speechless and so was Mariah.

"You go off on these rides together. You hug, and then tonight you dance every dance with her. We would have to be fools not to see it."

The music had stopped and everyone was riveted to the crisis. AC, Beth, and Eric were on the porch now next to Andi and listening. Adam looked at Andi who nodded and smiled a little which confused everyone.

"Don't you think that if we were having an affair, we would know about it. Joe, I am not having an affair with anyone except my wife. Nothing even close to what you are suggesting has ever happened. Mariah and I are friends and nothing more. How could you think this of us knowing us as you do. We go riding over to my place every day or two so she can spend time with Andi. Then, I ride back with her. She doesn't know how to use a firearm, and we thought it safer if I rode with her. We told you we were riding the whole time because Andi and I didn't want everyone to know why she was at our house."

"Why would she need to be with Andi that often?" Now Ben was as confused as everyone else.

Uncomfortable with sharing his private life with others in the best of times, Adam did realize the only way to defuse this situation was to explain everything. He took AC's hand and Beth's even though they seemed reluctant to have him do that.

"There's something we have to share with you. This wasn't how I thought we would tell you but you helped create these circumstances which are making it necessary. Your Mama and I are going to have a baby if we can avoid another miscarriage. Mariah has been helping her with things so she can stay off her feet. There are some things that it is hard for a man to do for his wife especially if he still needs to get his work done. We didn't want to tell anyone else because we have suffered through miscarriages already and didn't want to have to face all the questions if it happened again."

"Papa, what's a miscarriage?"

Andi answered. "Beth, it means the baby comes too soon and can't live. We have three little babies buried on our property with little stone markers. We'll show you and AC tomorrow."

"But, son, what about those things that AC overheard?"

"My son has been taught not to eavesdrop and has now learned, I hope, a lesson in this. I was discussing my newest book that is about the Knights of the Round Table, and the affair that Sir Lancelot has with Queen Guinevere who was married to King Arthur. Mr. Davis wanted to know about the story in the book I have been waiting for so I was explaining it to him."

Hoss and Ben realized that their eavesdropping had contributed as well. Both admitted what they had done and apologized.

"But why haven't you been dancing with Andi tonight?" Suddenly Ben knew the answer to that question, and AC and Beth now understood the ride in the carriage. All three hung their heads in shame. Adam called for the band to start playing again, and the party was back on. Most of the people there were used to some ruckus at a Cartwright party, but this had been great drama as well. In addition they know had a wonderful bit of new to share in town: Adam Cartwright was going to be a father again and they knew before anyone else.

Adam sat with Andi holding her hand. They were talking quietly. Ben and Joe walked up to them to apologize profusely blaming overactive imaginations and too much punch. Then Ben walked to his wife. They needed to talk and went into the house. Joe walked over to Adam and offered him a free shot or two.

"Not now. But if you ever do something so stupid again, I'll collect on this." Adam grabbed Joe by the shoulder which told him he was forgiven again. He was going to have to work on his imagination and his temper because both of those continued to get him in trouble. Hoss made his amends too.

In the house, Ben was eating some crow. He had to admit a number of things that he found very difficult to do.

"I hope you can forgive me. Even after all these years, I guess I just can't believe yet that a beautiful young woman like you fell in love with me instead of a younger, more handsome man like Adam. My insecurity made me act very foolishly. I had thoughts that I should have realized were ridiculous. Can you please forgive me?"

"Well, I hope you're ready to take some abuse. People in town are bound to talk about this. When Adam recovers from the shock, he may have a few choice thoughts as well and you well know how sarcastic and biting those comments of his can be when he's upset."

"And what about you?"

"I'm hurt. But I vowed for better or for worse. It has been a great eight years. I guess I knew there would have to be a bad time in here somewhere. Just don't let it get to be a habit. You need to trust me if you want my love. And you will have a few fences to mend with your son as well. Give it a little time though. He is remarkably forgiving when he has time to think about it. Right now he needs some time with his family."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, just as I love your other sons, their wives who include my daughter, and the wonderful grandchildren we have. But I don't love any of them the way I love you, and don't you ever forget that again."

Mariah walked to Ben, grasped his face in her hands, and kissed him soundly.

"Now there's a party out there, and unless you want to start more rumors, we ought to go out there and dance."

By the time they exited the house, they saw most of the family sitting around Adam and Andi. Adam had one arm around Beth's shoulders and the other around AC's. It was clear that the children had cried but also that they were now forgiven and ready to support their father as they always had. There was a lot of talking and some laughing in the family group. Lisha and Liz were doing a little parody of their husbands and how they could act and talk when they had a little alcohol, and both Hoss and Joe had to admit they were right. The healing had already begun there. No matter what happened, in the end, they always regrouped as a strong family clan. More than ever, Ben began to appreciate that he may have been the head of the clan, but Adam was the glue that held them all together. He would be sure to tell him that as soon as he could.

Chapter 5

"Please, Papa, please. We'll take care of him. You know we do what we promise."

Looking down from the seat of the wagon to his young son holding a puppy and his daughter adoring the same puppy, Adam knew he could never win this one. He loved dogs too usually, but his father had been opposed to dogs on a cattle ranch. However, he had his own home now and if the dog stayed there, he figured his Pa could hardly object. Then he smiled to realize that at forty-one, he was still worried that his father might scold him. Relaxing his stern expression and nodding as if he was just barely willing to listen, he answered his two children.

"We can take that puppy home, but if your mother objects, then I'll have to bring him back here."

"Yes, Papa, but I know Mama will adore this puppy just like I do." Beth certainly had a romantic streak developing in her. She was getting to like wearing dresses on occasion too.

Adam couldn't believe his daughter and son would soon be eight. It seemed only such a short time ago that he was getting up in the middle of the night to help Andi with her nursing. Now here they stood next to the wagon looking so mature.

"Just remember that Mama is going to have a baby any day now possibly so not too much excitement when you show her the puppy, and you need to take good care of him too so she doesn't have to do anything."

When they arrived at their home, Joe and Hoss were there. They had brought over baby clothing that neither needed at the moment. Liz and Joe had a baby, but she was growing fast. Hoss' children were older and with none on the way, they had no need for the baby clothing either.

AC and Beth couldn't wait to show off their new puppy. With the puppy in his arms, AC jumped down from the wagon and ran to Hoss with Beth running beside him.

"Now, what do you have there? Do you mean to let me know that that stodgy ole brother of mine finally broke down and said you could have a dog?"

Getting to tease Adam, Hoss had a big grin as he was able to hold the puppy too. Adam walked up to him and said he had not had a turn yet so Hoss handed the puppy to him. He snuggled up into Adam's open shirt like he wanted to sleep.

"All that hair ya got on your chest, that puppy thinks you're its mama." Hoss was laughing again.

Joe walked over and wanted to hold the puppy so Adam gently handed him over. The puppy yipped and promptly peed all down Joe's shirt-front. Adam and Hoss broke out into hysterical laughter as AC and Beth stood in shock. Joe picked up the puppy by the back scruff of its neck and handed him to Beth who seemed highly offended that he would hold their new puppy that way. With AC accompanying her, Beth took the puppy to the house to see their Mama who didn't go outside any more. She spent her time seated in a rocking chair in her bedroom or laying in the bed. Neither of those was comfortable any more so she switched back and forth a lot.

"At least I don't have to worry about the puppy piddling in the house. Thanks, Joe." Adam chuckled a bit more and Hoss hadn't stopped yet.

"It's not funny." Joe mounted up, swung his horse around, and headed for home.

"He sure has been grumpy lately. What do ya suppose is wrong?"

"I don't know, Hoss, but I've noticed the same thing. Maybe it's getting up at night with a crying baby again. Hard to say with Joe, but he'll let us know sometime when he's mad. You know it always comes out then. Either that or Pa will get him to talk."

"Adam, he used to talk to you too."

"Yeah, but that was usually late at night when he'd knock on my door and ask to talk. I knew it was serious whenever he knocked. Otherwise, he'd just barge right in. He can't do that anymore so we don't talk like we used to."

"Ya miss it?"

Nodding, Adam let Hoss know that he did. Then Hoss said goodbye, mounted up, and headed to his house. The next day, they would all be together at the main house for the family Sunday dinner he hoped. Adam wasn't sure if Andi was going to be able to make it. He had seen how uncomfortable she was, and with the baby expected in a few weeks, she might not want to take the carriage ride. Andi hadn't attended church services in months nor gone to town for any other reason.

Dr. Paul stopped in on occasion to see how she was doing, and Liz and Lisha visited often. Of course, Mariah was there almost every day now and Ben frequently rode over with her. Then Adam would ride back with her. Adam asked his father why he didn't teach her to shoot, and he said he had offered on numerous occasions, but she refused. Andi, Liz, and Lisha had all learned to shoot with their husband's tutelage because they wanted to be able to protect themselves and their children if necessary. After the incident at Adam's house when Andi and AC had saved his life, the others had more enthusiasm for learning. Andi still only used the shotgun, but as Adam said, it was all she needed to know. The brothers had agreed too that each of the children, both boys and girls, would get lessons in shooting at age seven although they would only be able to use a firearm in the presence of an adult.

There would be no firearms practice at Adam's house for the time being though. Adam was doing everything possible to try to keep things quiet and calm for Andi. The puppy had been an unusually impulsive act for him, but he realized in retrospect that he had always wanted a dog and it really had not been such a surprise that he would say yes to the first opportunity. He did think that Andi would like it too. When he got inside, he heard soft talk from their bedroom and found Andi rocking the puppy who had fallen asleep on her chest with his back legs splayed out across her very large tummy. He had to smile at the sight of his children sitting to either side of her as she rocked the puppy when she was only weeks away from having a baby to hold that same way. He retrieved his sketchbook from the study and stood at the door quickly sketching in an outline of the family grouping. He could fill in the details later. Andi looked up and saw what he was doing and looked down at her children and smiled. It was that smile that Adam quickly sketched in. When he finished, he walked into the bedroom to retrieve the children and the puppy.

"We need to go get lunch, and then I want both of you to help me build a spot for the puppy to stay at night. What's his name by the way?"

"Can we call him Puppy?"

"That's cute now, Beth, but he's going to be a big dog and it would be silly to call him that when he's grown."

"How about Not Joe?"

Adam smiled and had to tell Andi what the puppy had done. She got a chuckle from it too, and understood the reference in the name then. Andi had an idea.

"Perhaps, Nojo would work as a name though? We would all know what it meant, but it wouldn't mean anything to outsiders."

Liking the idea of a private joke, the children immediately agreed that his name would be Nojo. After taking the pup from Andi, Beth carried him downstairs talking to him the entire time and calling him Nojo.

The next day, Adam drove AC and Beth to the family dinner. As expected, Andi did not want to ride. Meiling was there with her, and Adam was going to leave AC and Beth at his father's house so he could go home early. Nojo rode with them. If Ben didn't want the puppy to stay with them, Adam would take him back with him. It was the usual commotion for the Sunday dinner with children running everywhere it seemed with the puppy, and seven adults trying to converse and admire Joe's daughter at the same time. Liz was holding Angelica, whom everyone already called Angel of course, as the others took turns getting a good look at the baby who was growing fast. She had Joe's hazel eyes and Liz's blonde hair and everyone agreed she would be a beauty as she grew.

Even during all of this activity, Adam noticed Joe looking almost sad at all the conversation though and then he headed outside. Catching his father's eye, Adam nodded toward the porch and Ben nodded back. Adam would try to get Joe to talk about what was bothering him. When he got outside, Joe was leaning against the corral fence so Adam walked over to him.

"The puppy's name bother you?"

"No, of course not. Who wouldn't want a dog named after them?"

"Joe, I can have the twins change the name."

"No, you don't have to do that. That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

Adam knew that Joe wanted to talk but was having a rough time trying to spit it out. He waited quietly knowing that the pressure would just build in Joe until he had to say something. He didn't have to wait long.

"It's not the dog. It's Liz and me."

Now Adam was getting a bit worried but he had started this so he had to let Joe continue.

"Your kids named your dog after me but I can't name a son after me."

"Joe, you're still young. You can have another child."

"That's just it, Adam, we can't. You know how sick Liz was after the baby was born. Well it's because there were complications. Doc Martin says we won't be able to have any more. That her womb is too badly scarred to carry a baby. He says it will never close again. So, no, we can't have more. You don't understand. You have a son with your name. So does Hoss. But I never will."

"I'm sorry, Joe."

Adam put his arm around Joe's shoulder and they stood like that for quite a while.

"I suppose you'll tell Pa and Hoss now?"

"Only if you want me to."

Leaning on the fence more than his brother then, Joe looked up to the stars in the sky.

"Yes, you tell them. Then they'll know and I won't get all those worried looks from them. I'll get used to the idea, but it's been hard."

The two brothers stood in silent companionship then. Finally Joe said they ought to get back inside, but Adam said it was time for him to head home. Ben had agreed the puppy could stay with them because he sensed that Adam was going to be very busy soon. Joe offered to ride home with Adam and having the same feeling as his father, Adam accepted. About three hours later, Joe got back to the main house to say Andi was in labor, and that the doctor was there with her. When Beth and AC were out of earshot, he said Andi was screaming something fierce and that Meiling and Adam were assisting the doctor.

Liz stayed with AC and Beth then because she had the baby and the other two children to care for as well. Joe, Mariah and Ben headed over to Adam's house with Lisha who would be more help in this situation than Hoss who took his children home and waited to hear what was happening. When they arrived at the house, they heard Andi yell. Then shortly thereafter, they heard a baby's piercing scream.

"Well, that sounded healthy and very loud. You ladies can head right upstairs to see if you can help. Joe and I will go get the horses bedded down."

When Lisha and Mariah got to the bedroom, they found Andi resting against Adam who sat leaning against the headboard holding their baby boy.

"Gosh, Adam, you even lean in bed." Mariah's comment got a chuckle from everyone. "Oh, my, he's a big one, but another beautiful child. What's his name?" Mariah expected these two highly organized people to have a name all ready to go, but Adam said they had to talk about it. Mariah saw Andi's questioning look as Adam said that and wondered what was up.

Looking exhausted although still radiant with that smile, Andi did explain that she had no idea that labor could be so all encompassing in its pain and demands. AC had been so premature, he was very small and the delivery had been relatively quick with very little effort on her part.

"This time I feel like I used every muscle in my body including a few I didn't know I had. I don't think I could do a single thing right now if I had to."

"But you don't have to. I'm here to take care of anything I can, and Meiling will help with the rest." Mariah was so proud of her step-son and his willingness to put his wife first. She and Lisha wanted to change the bed linens so Adam held the baby as the two ladies helped Andi roll onto her side. They rolled the soiled bedding up behind her and then stretched the clean sheet over that half of the mattress. Then they rolled Andi over those humps of linen. They pulled the soiled linen away and stretched out the remainder of the clean sheet to cover the mattress. Then Mariah stripped the pillow and put a clean case on it and put it with another pillow up against the headboard. They helped Andi pull off her sweat soaked gown and pull on a dry one that buttoned down the front so she could open it for nursing. Then once Andi was seated in a reasonably comfortable position against the pillows, she pulled a light blanket and sheet over her.

"Now the doctor wants you to try nursing right away. You've done this before so just see how he does."

Everyone except Adam and Andi went to the dining table for dessert and coffee that Meiling had prepared. Doc Martin had left earlier soon after the baby was born as he had another pregnant lady he needed to help that same night. After a short time, Adam walked into the dining room to thank everyone for their help. He told them that Andi and the baby were sleeping.

"So, have you two decided on a name for him yet? I don't want to tell Hoss and just call him the baby."

"Well that depends. With Joe's permission, we would like to call him Joseph Benjamin Cartwright."

Looking at Joe, Adam waited to see the reaction from his unpredictable brother. Joe was looking down at the table and then looked up at Adam with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you."


End file.
